Romeo and cinderella
by LukaloveMiku
Summary: Ambas protagonistas reencarnaran la historia de romeo y julieta, con los mismos dilemas de la moral, el impedimento de sus familias, pero sobretodo... El sentir el amor prohibido que sienten la una por la otra. ¿Al final se suicidarán como la novela? o ¿Habrá algo que cambiará el destino cruel que tuvieron Romeo y julieta?, ¡Descubranlo!, Negitoro, ligero LilyxGumi... (en hiatus)
1. Prologo

¡y que llega fanfic nuevo!, lo sé me estoy tardando con Dancer in the dark, de hecho tengo algo que decir sobre eso, cada viernes y fin de semana actualizaré las historias. El viernes la escribiré y la subiré el sabado por la Tarde/noche. Dejen reviews para ver que les pareció el prologo y si quieren que continue esta historia.

Sin más los dejo con este capitulo

""- Pensamientos

_Cursiva- Recuerdos_

N/a- Nota de autor

**Negrita- Referencias a la canción**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

Prologo

No entendía el por qué la mayoría de las personas se odiaban entre sí, el sentimiento de odio te hace enfermar al tal grado qué las personas se alejan de ti al no poder hacer cambiar tu opinión acerca de ese sentimiento destructor.

Lo que las personas no saben acerca de este sentimiento es el "¿por qué?", "¿por qué lo odias?, ¿Por qué odias eso?". La misma persona que siente el sentimiento no sabe que responder.

Yo misma me lo pregunté, cuando mi padre me encerró en mi propia habitación, después de darme una cachetada y decirme que me alejara de esa chica.

"¿Por qué siento tanto odio hacia ti, padre?" pensé aquella vez con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas. Sabía que él estaba furioso conmigo por algo que no podía controlar... Me enamoré de la hija del peor enemigo de mi padre...

Hace unas semanas...

-¡Pero papá, es la tercera vez que nos cambiamos de ciudad! –Repliqué con enojo, al saber tal noticia.

-Miku sabes bien que cuando hay un negocio nuevo debemos irnos –Mi padre respondió con tranquilidad. –Se que ya hiciste amigos aquí, pero los negocios son primero.

-¿O sea que no te importa mi vida adolescente? ¿No te importa lo que yo piense? –Reclamé con molestia.

-Hija, hacemos todo esto porque queremos lo mejor para ti, no queremos que nada te falte –Respondió aun con esa tranquilidad mi padre.

-¿Lo mejor para mí o para ustedes? –Sin más salí de la oficina de mi padre azotando la puerta detrás de mí.

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, hija de Hatsune Mitsuto y Hatsune Misaki, empresarios de los hoteles Hatsune´s. Mi vida siempre ha tenido límites por culpa de mis padres, ellos simplemente no me dejan ser yo misma, tengo que fingir ser alguien quien no soy para tener una buena reputación.

Una estúpida reputación que no me importa mantener.

Esta reputación que no me deja amar a la persona que quiero, ya sea: Pobre, rico, de diferente color, un chico, chica...

-Estoy harta de esto, si sigo mintiendo, _**cenicienta será devorada por los lobos**_. –Suspiré con molestia.

Por favor que alguien me salve de este castillo.

Oh, romeo. ¿Dónde estás romeo?, si me escuchas por favor sálvame de las garras de mis padres y sácame de esta maldita falsa familia.

Rezo todas las noches para poder conocernos, como en mis sueños de medianoche.

No tardes demasiado. Tu cenicienta te estará esperando...


	2. La nueva cenicienta

Y aquí está la actualización! aunque esté algo floja... espero que la disfruten y dejen su reviews *Ojos de cachorrito abandonado*

Por cierto, han visto el anime Akuma no riddle? se las recomiendo, ¿Quien no ama a las asesinas? *~* y el manga tiene yuri! *o*

Cough lo siento me dejé llevar...

Sin más la actualización! n.n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

* * *

01 La nueva cenicienta

Miku Pov

-De nuevo aquel sueño...-Murmuré entre dientes en mi fría habitación.

Había pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron las clases en mi nueva escuela, como siempre mis padres me metieron a un colegio privado.

-Señorita Miku, hora de desayunar~-La voz de mi mucama atravesó la puerta de madera caoba.

-De inmediato bajo, Haku –Ese era el nombre de mi mucama confiable.

Cabello gris, ojos rojos, hermosa sonrisa que debería mostrar más. En fin, ella ha estado para mí desde que yo era una niña, la considero como una hermana, una parte de mí.

Sin más, comencé a vestirme para irme a la escuela que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

Cuando salí de mi habitación, me encaminé a la cocina, La cual se encontraba vacía a excepción de Haku. Al momento de acercarme a la mesa, me encontré una nota pegada a esta.

-'Miku debimos irnos temprano a la empresa, volveremos tarde, Te queremos'-Leí con aburrimiento aquella nota. –Siempre es lo mismo...-

-Buenos días, Señorita-Haku tenía en sus manos un plato de panqueques, los cuales eran cubiertos con jarabe de chocolate, mi favorito.

-Buenos días Haku- Con una sonrisa, me entregó mi desayuno.

-¿Lista para iniciar nuevamente la semana?-Preguntó mi querida mucama con suavidad.

-La verdad es que no, tengo que soportar a mis compañeros malcriados de mi salón -Respondí con resignación.

-Le suplico que aguante solo dos años, señorita –dos años, solo debo soportar dos años y seré libre.

Casi lo olvidaba, estoy en segundo año en la preparatoria Crypton (N/a: el uniforme de esa escuela es el que tiene Miku en la imagen de este fanfic). Si se preguntan si tengo amigos... No no los tengo, yo en verdad no quiero 'socializar' con los alumnos de esa escuela.

Los alumnos de esa escuela... Son crueles... cualquier persona que sea diferente, es el objeto de burlas y mucho más.

-Señorita llegará tarde a la escuela –La voz de Haku resonó en mi cabeza.

-¡La escuela!, ¡Me tengo que ir! –Tomé mis cosas, pero antes... -¡Gracias por el desayuno! –Agradecí cuando abrí la puerta de mi mansión.

Dell, el Chofer de la familia, el cual es el hermanastro de Haku, me esperaba en la entrada de mi hogar.

-¿Otra vez tarde? –Preguntó con burla Dell cuando subí a la limosina.

-Guarda silencio y haz tu trabajo –Respondí al momento de sacarle la lengua como gesto infantil.

-Lo que digas princesa –Odiaba ese apodo y él lo sabía demasiado bien.

Mi relación con Dell es igual que la de un par de hermanos, peleamos por todo, sin embargo nos queremos. Sin agregar algo más, me llevó hasta la preparatoria.

-Que tengas un buen día~ -Me dijo cuando bajé de la limosina.

-Lo dudo~ -Suspiré con derrota ante lo dicho por mi chofer de confianza.

Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio del colegio, pero un ruido de algo pesado caer me llamó la atención.

Al encontrar de dónde provino el ruido, mi sangre comenzó a arder de la furia.

-Te irás al infierno por lo que estás haciendo, ¡tú estás enferma!- Escuché gritar histéricamente a una chica que no conozco.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡La homosexualidad no es una enfermedad! –Una peli verde de cabello corto se encontraba en el suelo, sangrando de su labio inferior.

_Homosexualidad...Homosexualidad...Homosexualidad...homo..._

No es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra...Sé que en esta escuela hay homosexuales, pero se ocultan para no tener que enfrentarse al bullying. Estaba segura que en el circulo que se había formado hace unos segundos, hay algunos homosexuales que no tienen el valor de defender a uno de ellos.

_Qué triste es tener miedo a lo que dirán, 'Irte' por el camino más fácil y fingir alguien quien no eres._

-¡Vamos dale un castigo! –Los alumnos que estaban ahí empezaron a pedir en voz fuerte.

La cara de la chica peli verde se convirtió en terror al escuchar aquello. Me apresuré a empujar a cualquiera en mi camino cuando miré que la chica bully se acercaba junto a un chico que portaba una sonrisa pervertida.

-Detente ahora mismo –Me coloqué enfrente de la temerosa chica, sin importarme los abucheos de los demás. –Sé tus intenciones estúpida, aleja a ese degenerado de esta chica, ¡ahora!-

-¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Me detendrás tú? –Aquella chica comenzó a reír con burla. -¿Acaso no sabes quién soy? Con tan solo un chasquido de dedos puedo echarte de la escuela.

-No y no me importa saberlo, regresando al tema central e ignorando tu palabrería~, déjala en paz. –En verdad que odiaba este intento de humano. –Ella no te ha hecho nada.

-Claro que lo hizo, besó a una chica enfrente de mí. ¡Eso me disgustó! –Como desearía que desaparecieran todos los ignorantes del planeta.

-No todos somos como tú, tienes que aceptar que el mundo cambio para el bien, toda persona tiene a alguien a quien amar.

-No intentes llevarme la contraria, no cambiaré de idea. Un hombre y una mujer solo se pueden amar, los enfermos como ellos... –Apuntó a la peli verde con descaro. –Están obligados a volverse normales.

Me hartó esta estúpida ignorante...

¡A la mierda mi reputación!

...

No debí de golpearla tan duro... Mis nudillos duelen por culpa de los dientes de esa chica.

-Estoy segura que vi volar algunos dientes...-Susurré sin ningún arrepentimiento ante mis acciones.

-Nunca había visto semejante pelea –Miré con curiosidad hacia la puerta del salón de detención.

En aquella dirección se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello rosa y ojos azules penetrantes. Tenía el mismo uniforme que el mio, pero distinto listón (rosa) el cual daba como significado que es de tercer año.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo con fuerza? _

-¿F-fue tan terrible? –Mi voz salió aguda por los nervios que tengo ante semejante belleza.

-Estoy en contra de la violencia, pero en verdad sí que la dejaste humillada –Una sonrisa se formó en sus perfectos labios.-Por cierto nunca te había visto antes por aquí, ¿Eres nueva? –Se acercó al lugar en donde yo estaba.

-Algo así, llevo dos semanas aquí y tampoco te había mirado por aquí –Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Con razón... Estuve suspendida por dos semanas, ya que decidí llenar de pintura el auto de un profesor pesado. –Chica mala y traviesa, eh.

-Ahora entiendo porque el profesor Kamui estaba de mal humor –Créanme, no fue linda su clase de historia.

-Sí. Bueno, en fin, que grosera soy~ Hola soy Megurine Luka –Extendió su mano hacía mi.

-Mucho gusto, soy Hatsune Miku~ -Tomé su mano extendida.

Su rostro tranquilo y sereno, se me hace familiar...

Pero no puedo recordar...

¿Me podrías ayudar a recordar Romeo?

Continuará...

* * *

¡Bien hora de responder a tres personas! 

Leia16: ¡Aquí tienes la conti! \n.n/ y espero que te haya gustado :'3

Cris-chan12: Ni te imaginas lo que vendrá después ewe, te recomiendo que compres pañuelos y consigas a una luka (?, espero leer más reviews de ti ;)

Fanrubius: Me alegro leer de nuevo otro de tus reviews *Chispas, chispas*, lo sé el capitulo anterior fue corto u.u,, pero más adelante los capitulos serán un poco más largos y sobre el día que me enamoré de ti, no sé cuando tendré tiempo de actualizarlo QwQ te pido paciencia, en fin~ gracias por tu review~

Fin de las respues Yay~ \n.n/


	3. Amigas

Aquí está la actualización~ \n.n/

Deberían dejar review ya que me sacrifiqué escribiendo este capitulo en horas de clases ¬w¬ soy una malota, en fin disfruten del capitulo n,n

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece ;w; Desgraciadamente.

* * *

03 Amigas.

Miku pov.

Ese raro encuentro con aquella pelirosa, me trajo problemas en mi corazón. Tardé largos minutos en estabilizar los latidos después que ella se fuera a quien sabe dónde.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me provoca tal impacto... –Susurré a mi misma en los desérticos pasillos del colegio.

Cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina, algo llamó mi atención y eso fue...

-Música... –Por mi curiosidad, seguí el sonido harmónico que tenía un fuerte efecto en mis oídos.

El dichoso sonido provenía del aula de música. Mi mano se encontraba en la perilla de la puerta de esta. Sin dudar abrí la puerta, encontrándome a la peli verde de esta mañana.

-¿Quién? –La chica enfrente de mi detuvo su tocada al verme parada en medio de la puerta. –Oh, eres la chica que me salvó –

-Y tú eres la chica que salvé –Dije lo obvio, lo cual la hizo reír.

-Sí, es cierto. Muchas gracias por aquello –Sonrió levemente, cierto me he olvidado de algo.

-Hatsune Miku, 2do Año –Me había acercado a ella para extenderle mi mano.

-Megpoid Gumi, 1er año –Estrechó mi mano con la suya.

-Así que Gumi-chan, ¿Qué me dices de almorzar mañana conmigo? –Pregunté con esperanza, ya que puede que ella sea mi primera amiga.

-¿No te doy asco? ¿No tienes miedo de que te contagie mi enfermedad? –Dios, ¿Qué clase de cosas le habrán dicho?

-Tú no me das asco... Me dan asco las personas que odian a los que son diferentes, además tú no tienes ninguna enfermedad, en cambió ellos... –Aseguré sin duda alguna.

-Aunque mi Novia y su hermanastra me han dicho exactamente esas mismas palabras, eres la primera desconocida que me lo dice sin haberme conocido. –Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-¿Estás llorando de felicidad o de tristeza? –Pregunté por preocupación de haberla hecho llorar.

-De felicidad, ya que tendré una nueva amiga... –Secaba sus lágrimas, plasmando al mismo tiempo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Debería llorar también –Dije en broma, fingiendo secar una lágrima imaginara.

-Idiota –Este es el comienzo de una bella amistad.

Luka Pov

-Ese examen de diagnostico de física estuvo difícil –Dirigí mis brazos hacia atrás de mi cabeza, mientras caminaba por los vacios pasillos junto a mi mejor amiga.

-Me sorprende el hecho que lo hayas hecho, normalmente siempre miras por la ventana sin importarte los regaños de los maestros –Sonrió burlonamente, a lo cual yo hice un sonido de indignación.

Sakine Meiko es el nombre de la chica que me acompaña y amiga de la infancia.

-Me ofendes Mei-chan~ -Lo dije cantando, casi dándole la razón, casi.

-Bueno, en fin. ¿Dónde te escondite cuando el maestro Kamui fue detrás de ti? –Preguntó con curiosidad, mi mejor amiga.

-Ah, ya ni me acordaba que era perseguida –Me olvido muy fácilmente de las personas que me odian.

-Tan típico de ti –Negó con su cabeza, mientras suspiraba con resignación.

-Ok, ok, no te desesperes que ya te digo~ -Traté de recordar en donde estuve el día de hoy.

Hasta que recordé ojos aguamarinas, cabello del mismo color y sonrisa cálida.

-No puede ser que casi me haya olvidado de Hatsune-san... –Susurré más para mí que para mi amiga, pero Meiko me escuchó claramente.

-¿Hatsune-san? ¿La chica de 2do? –Miré con sorpresa a mi amiga castaña.

-¿La conoces? –Pregunté entre curiosidad y enojo. -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Cálmate, claro que no la conozco –Respondió simplemente, a veces desespera esta mujer.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo...? –Fui interrumpida por mi amiga.

\- Hatsune, Hatsune, Hatsune... Su apellido me suena... Pero la conozco porque se hizo famosa por darle una paliza a Sukone Tei. –Había cierta burla en las palabras de Meiko por aquel acontecimiento.

-Ya veo, me hubiera molestado si hubiera sido por que la conoces –Crucé mis brazos. Entonces me di cuenta que Meiko no me seguía el paso. -¿Pasa algo? –Pregunté con confusión.

-Solo... ¿Por qué tanto interés en Hatsune-san?, te alteraste cuando pensaste que la conocía de algún lado. –Mierda malentendió todo. –No me digas que te flechó, porque si es así te estarás condenando a la muerte.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunté con seriedad, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-Recordé cuando tu padre se estaba quejando de su rival, ¿El apellido del rival de tu padre no es Hatsune? –Me congelé al escuchar su pregunta.

-Existen varias personas con ese apellido ¿sabes? -No quería imaginarme a aquella chica siendo hija o familiar del rival de mi padre.

-Lo sé, pero ambas sabemos que Hatsune no es un apellido común –Meiko mostró una seriedad que no era muy propio de ella.

Y eso me asustó...

Miku Pov.

-Así que sales con alguien que es de la universidad –Mi nueva amiga asintió con un sonrojo muy notable en su rostro. – ¿Cómo se conocieron?

Gumi-chan había aceptado almorzar conmigo, así que nos estamos conociendo bien, en el jardín escondido del colegio.

-Fue gracias a la hermanastra de Lily-senpai –Al mencionar el nombre de su amada, una sonrisa apareció automáticamente en su rostro.

-La amas mucho ¿Cierto? –La chica enfrente de mi agachó con timidez su cabeza.

-Más que a nadie en el mundo~ -Me sentí un poco celosa, anhelando amar a alguien como lo hace Gumi-chan con Masuda-san.

-Mientras sea amor verdadero todo estará bien –Tal vez, solo tal vez me encuentre con mi Romeo tengo la esperanza.

_Me pregunto cómo serás, ¿Alguien inteligente? ¿Alguien fuerte? ¿Valiente? ¿Amoroso? _

-Ne Miku-chan, Hey, ¡Miku-chan! –La voz de mi amiga paró mi tren de pensamientos.

-Lo siento estaba en mi mundo –Ella solo bufó con molestia ya que no le estaba prestando demasiada atención.

-Se notó. Vamos, la campana ya sonó –Solo asentí para después levantarme del cómodo césped.

Llegamos a nuestra aula sin ningún contratiempo.

La tarde para mí había pasado dolorosamente lento, el maestro Kamui en verdad que su clase de historia es aburrida. En cuanto se escuchó la campana de la libertad, todos salieron corriendo, incluyendo Gumi-chan y yo.

-Me dormí en su clase... –Murmuró mi amiga peli verde al momento de estirarse perezosamente.

-Yo igual, al menos estamos en la última fila y al fondo Jeje –Reí traviesamente cuando mencioné aquello.

-Me alegro tanto de haber escogido ese lugar~ -Gumi-chan suspiró con placer.

Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, un teléfono celular sonó. Cuando miré la cara de mi nueva amiga, supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-A...Ahora vuelvo, jejeje –Salió corriendo a contestar su teléfono celular.

-Hmp... –Me dirigí a una ventana para que me diera el aire fresco de los últimos días de verano.

Después de unos segundos todo se oscureció, algo tapaba mi vista.

-Al parecer el destino nos quiere decir algo, que interesante~ -Un soplido caliente en mi oído me sonrojó al máximo.

-Mou, ¿Quién es? –Me di cuenta que lo que tapaba mi vista eran unas manos femeninas, suaves y cálidas.

-La chica que acabas de conocer el día de ayer~ -Sus labios rozaban mi oído, lo que provocó que escalofríos viajaran por mi espalda baja.

-¡¿M...Megurine-san?! –Escuché su risa, la cual fue música para mis oídos.

-La misma~ ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías agarrar camino a tu casa? –Se separó de mí, aun con mi sonrojo, evité verla a la cara.

-Estoy esperando a una amiga, quien está hablando con su pareja por teléfono –Respondí sin mirarle la cara aun. -¿Qué hay de ti?

-Tenía que ir con un maestro para saber cuál sería mi castigo de esta semana –Megurine-san sonrió con burla.

-¿Te metes en muchos problemas, eh? –Pregunté con curiosidad, ¿Por qué hará todas esas travesuras?

-Así es, creo que si te quedas conmigo por una semana, sería una mala influencia para ti –Rió divertida anta aquella posibilidad.

-Si me quedo contigo... uhm sería **algo nuevo para mí, quizá para ti **-Ella me miró, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. – **Y Quizá tú lo quieras saber. **

-Quizá... –Ambas miramos el atardecer desaparecer.

Puede que Romeo esté más cerca de lo que creí.

Y puede que esté a solo un paso de ser cenicienta.

Ya que nadie quiere un trágico romance como Julieta ¿Cierto?

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Bien hora de contestar reviews~

Sevenminds: Espero que tu viaje haya sido fantástico y ¿sabes? has descubierto el secreto de Kai-chan y Mei-chan (spoiler) ellos si fueron pareja, pero más adelante se verá el porque se separaron y terminaron haciendo guerra.

Fanrubius: Te estaré vigilando muy de cerca, que incluso me verás en la sopa O.O okno, actualiza tu fanfic, ¡Necesito negitoro para vivir! (?, nah tomate tu tiempo soy pasiva y paciente ;)

Kotobuki Meiko: Lo anoté ¡senpai!, gracias por ayudarme a que mis fanfics sean un disfrute para los ojos de los lectores.

Sin más nos vemos hasta el otro fin de semana n.n/


	4. La nueva Romeo

Y que llega nuevo capitulo de Romeo And Cinderella, lamento la demora, mi cerebro y corazón no tenían inspiración (?

Espero que disfruten la lectura y no me odien por matar nuevamente la madre de Luka Q.Q, en fin dejen reviews!

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 03: La nueva Romeo.

Luka pov.

Meiko me advirtió no acercarme a Hatsune-san, yo en verdad quería obedecerla, pero algo me lo impedía, un extraño sentimiento hacia aquella chica que apenas conocí el día de ayer.

Algo de ella me atraía y no sabía exactamente qué...

¿Sus ojos?

¿Su sonrisa?

O acaso ¿Su cabello?

Es confuso para una persona como yo, densa, torpe, insegura, entre otros defectos míos.

En fin, no sé que me llevó a caminar silenciosamente por la espalda de aquella chica parada cerca de la ventana y más aún, cubrir sus ojos juguetonamente.

-Así qué ¿Cuál fue tu travesura esta vez? –Preguntó Hatsune-san, después de unos segundos de silencio entre nosotras.

-Mm, déjame recordar... –Coloqué mi dedo índice en mi barbilla, tratando de recordar que hice para ganarme el castigo. –Oh, le saqué los tornillos al asiento del maestro León, créeme su actitud me tenía harta.

-Esa no es excusa para meterse con un maestro –Me regañó suavemente mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera.

-Fue una acción de justicia, el tipo estaba molestando a una de mis amigas –Contesté, apretando las palmas de mis manos.

-Espera, ¿la estaba acosando? –Con tan solo recordar las palabras sucias que iban dirigidas a mi amiga, me hacía hervir mi sangre.

-Si, Hatsune-san... Le prometí a mi hermanastra cuidar de ella y eso lo estoy haciendo, no permitiré que sea molestada... Ella ya ha tenido suficiente con las palabras de los demás. –Pude apreciar que desvió su mirada un poco.

-¡Perdón por la tardanza Miku-chan! – ¿Eh?, ¿Cómo es que ellas dos...?

-Ah Gumi-chan, no te preocupes, está bien que estuvieras emocionada por la llamada de tu novia~ -La nombrada se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-Cállate, es normal que lo esté. –Hasta ahora Gumi me miró, su sorpresa era notable en su rostro. –Oh hey Luka-chan, pensé que estarías en detención.

-Nah, Solo fui hablar sobre mi castigo con el profesor León–Contesté de lo más tranquila posible.

-Típico de ti, en fin, veo que conociste a Miku-chan –Demonios casi olvidaba a Hatsune-san.

-De hecho nos acabamos de conocer ayer –Corrigió Hatsune-san, mientras mantenía aún su sonrisa.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Hizo un puchero Gumi, mientras que la chica que apenas conozco reía nerviosamente.

-No sabía que eras amiga de Megurine-san –Me molesta las formalidades, desearía escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios.

-Más que una amiga, ella es mi cuñada. Miku-chan te presento a la hermanastra de Lily-chan y mi amiga. –je, la cara de sorpresa de Hatsune-san es linda, ¡¿Pero que pienso?!

-Es una coincidencia –Yo no creo que sea solo una coincidencia.

-Lo vuelvo a decir, es el destino, así que creo que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando con mi presencia, porque veo que pasaremos un largo tiempo juntas –Acaso se sonrojó, pero si no dije nada raro.

-En ese caso, por favor cuida de mí – Hizo una pequeña reverencia, para después reincorporarse y mostrar una sonrisa.

Aquella que hizo acelerar mi corazón en nuestro primer encuentro.

-Será mejor que vayamos saliendo de la escuela, no tardará en oscurecer –Dijo Gumi al ver por la ventana. –Luka-chan, Lily-chan dijo que te avisara que pasara por nosotras.

\- ¿Ah?, pensé que saldría tarde de la universidad –Dije con confusión cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

-Al parecer se cancelaron sus últimas clases –Uhm eso significa que nuevamente se escapó de clases.

-Claro, se cancelaron sus clases –Murmuré sarcásticamente ante las acciones de mi hermanastra.

-Miku-chan ¿Te irás sola a tu casa? –Preguntó con curiosidad mi cuñada a la chica silenciosa que caminaba con nosotras.

-Si quieres puedes irte con nosotras, no creo que a Lily le importe –No tengo ni la menor idea él porque ofrecí aquello.

-Gracias por la invitación, pero tendré que declinar, uhm mi chofer pasará a recogerme – ¿Es mi imaginación o acaso escuché pena en su voz?

-Es una lástima, será para otra ocasión. En ese caso esperaremos hasta que venga el chofer por ti –Habló Gumi, tratando de quitarle la culpabilidad a nuestra nueva amiga.

Debo admitirlo sentí cierta decepción ante su respuesta.

-No quiero ser una molestia, ustedes deben de tener prisa –Nadie le da un no como respuesta a Gumi ni a mí.

Después de insistir tanto, Hatsune-san aceptó nuestra oferta con resignación. En este momento nos encontrábamos en la entrada de la escuela esperando a mi hermanastra y al chofer de Hatsune-san.

-¿Cómo es que Masuda-san y tú llegaron a convertirse en hermanastras? –Preguntó la chica de coletas aguamarinas para romper el silencio que se había instalado entre nosotras tres.

-Hm, mi padre se casó nuevamente cuando mamá murió de cáncer –Dije melancólicamente ante la mención de mi fallecida madre. –La mujer con la que se casó es la madre de Lily.

El hablar de mi madre, es algo difícil, aunque haya pasado tres años, la herida sigue abierta por su perdida.

-Lo siento, en verdad no sabía –Miku agachó con vergüenza su cabeza.

-No te preocupes –Dije simplemente. Hatsune-san es alguien con la que no puedes estar enojada por 5 minutos.

-Oh, ahí viene Lily-chan –Exclamó con felicidad mi amiga peli verde al ver un auto deportivo acercarse a nosotras.

Este se estacionó enfrente de nosotras, saliendo de él mi hermanastra.

-¡Gumi! ¡¿Qué mierda te pasó en el labio?! –Fue lo primero que preguntó al ver el labio roto de Gumi.

-No me pasó nada grave, geez te preocupas demasiado –Lily tenía fuertemente su ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién fue? –Claramente pude ver que Gumi tembló del miedo al ver tan enfadada a su rubia novia.

-Una chica con la que estuve lidiando un par de días, nada fuera de lo común. –De inmediato Lily me miró a mí pidiendo explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido.

-Uhm, fue Tsukone Tei, una chica de tercero –Tragué saliva, ante el aura que comenzaba a emitir mi querida hermanastra.

-Tsukone Tei... Creo que iré a darle una visita –Sonrió dulcemente, algo que nos asustó demasiado.

-H-hey cariño, no es necesario –Gumi se colocó enfrente de ella, tratando inútilmente detener su caminata.

-Ella te hirió, merece pagar –Habló suavemente al enfocar nuevamente la herida de mi amiga peli verde. –Nadie sale ileso cuando le ponen un dedo encima a mi chica.

-Lily-chan... –Ambas se miraron fijamente, como si trataran de descifrar lo que la otra piensa.

Ugh mal momento para una escena cursi... Por inercia miré a mi nueva acompañante, quien miraba la escena con interés.

-En verdad que no será necesario Onee-san –Sin saber que me llevó a rodear con mi brazo derecho los hombros de nuestra nueva amiga. –Esta chica le dio una paliza a la perra de Tsukone.

-¿No se suponía que ese era tu trabajo? –Mierda, si le digo que estaba limpiando el salón por castigo de la maestra Lola, estoy frita. –Después hablaremos de eso en casa. En fin, mucho gusto, soy Masuda Lily y muchas gracias por proteger a Gumi. –Lily extendió su mano hacía la chica callada quien la tomó sin dudar.

-Hatsune Miku, el gusto mío y no te preocupes, no iba a dejar que cualquiera fuera golpeado por ser diferente al resto de los demás –Sonrió dulcemente, Hatsune-san.

-Me alegra encontrar personas como tú en este miserable mundo, Hatsune-san –Estamos de acuerdo en eso querida onee-san.

-¡Miku-sama! –Nosotras cuatro volteamos hacia dónde provino el sonido.

-¡Ah! Debo irme, casi olvidaba a mi chofer. Nuevamente fue un gusto conocerte Masuda-san. Nos vemos mañana Gumi-chan, Megurine-san –Insisto deberías llamarme por mi nombre.

-Bien~, hasta mañana –Se despidió animadamente mi amiga peli verde.

-Espera, déjame acompañarte –Ella se sonrojó nuevamente, pero asintió ante mi petición.

Los nervios nuevamente me invadieron al estar a solas con la chica de coletas.

Al momento de llegar hasta la limosina, el joven chofer hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Él iba a abrirle la puerta a Hatune-san, pero yo fui más rápida.

-Gracias, aunque no era necesario Megurine-san –Su sonrojo aumento ante mi acción.

-Lo sé, pero me nació hacerlo. –Ella solo rió ante mi respuesta vaga.

-Eres rara, me gusta –Creo que mi cara se tornó caliente o es culpa del clima. –Hm, Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana... –Cuando estaba a punto de irme, ella se colocó de puntillas y besó mi mejilla.

-Tengan cuidado en el camino a casa –Sin más se adentró al auto, bajando la ventanilla de la limosina.

-S-si lo haremos –Ella solo se despidió con su mano, imité su acción.

La limosina se alejó de la escuela después de algunos minutos. Respiré agitadamente al tocarme la mejilla que fue besada.

-Demonios, eso fue... ¿Dulce? –Con resignación me acerqué rápidamente al auto de mi hermanastra. –Mierda, ¿No puedes esperar hasta llegar a la casa de Gumi? –Fue lo que dije al ver como la parejita se besaban fogosamente.

-Estabas tardando –Magnifica excusa Onee-san, ¿No pudiste sacar algo mejor?

-Ya como sea, hay que irnos de aquí –Me adentré al auto deportivo, siendo seguida de inmediato por la parejita.

-Hatsune-san es interesante ¿No lo crees? –Miré desde el asiento trasero a Lily, quien encendió el motor del auto.

-Yo diría que es más que eso... –Suspiré mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en mis labios.

Estoy impaciente de que comience un nuevo día.

En verdad que quiero volverla a ver...

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

Ahora contestaré algunos reviews del anterior capitulo.

Wisquion Yimackemore: Espero que te haya parecido bien mi actualización y perdón por hacerte esperar, te veo en la otra actualización.

JM Scarlet: Me hace feliz que te haya encantado mi historia, espero que te guste más al avanzar.

Fanrubius: Bien te perdono e.e, pero te lo escribiré nuevamente, no te preocupes por el tiempo que tardes en actualizar, mientras no abandones las historias todo estará bien entre nosotras, te daré animos en reviews, ¡Te daré Power of LukaloveMiku!, espero ver otro de tus reviews en mi historia \n.n/


	5. Planeación

04 Planeación

Miku Pov

En cuanto estuvimos alejados de la escuela, mi chofer entabló una conversación conmigo.

-¿Ha hecho una nueva amiga, Miku-sama? –Preguntó con curiosidad, Dell.

-Tres de hecho –Respondí con una sonrisa, al recordar al trío pelear.

-Me alegro, por cierto su padres quieren verla de inmediatamente en la oficina de Mitsuto-sama –Tengo un mal presentimiento, rara vez mis padres requieren mi presencia.

Solo la necesitan para usarme en sus negocios, saber como estoy llevando mi reputación o darme un sermón.

-Ah, cuando lleguemos a la mansión iré enseguida con ellos, gracias por avisarme Dell-kun –Dije suavemente, tratando de no pensar en cosas negativas.

En poco tiempo llegamos a mi hogar, Dell-kun abrió la puerta trasera para que yo saliera de la limosina.

-Todo estará bien Miku-sama, no debe preocuparse por cosas innecesarias –Lo único que pude hacer fue asentir.

Con un silencioso "gracias", me encaminé a mi hogar en busca de mis padres.

-Bienvenida a casa Miku-sama –Me encontré en el camino a la oficina de padre a mi mucama.

-Gracias Haku-chan, por cierto ¿Sabes si mis padres están molestos? –Pregunté para tratar de quitarme el mal presentimiento.

-No, no lo están. De hecho los vi algo felices –Mi mucama se colocó su dedo índice en su barbilla.

-Raro, bueno iré a ver qué es lo que necesitan de mi, nos vemos en unos cuantos minutos –Me despedí de mi mucama, para después adentrarse a la oficina de mi padre.

En cuanto entré, el ambiente de aquella oficina lo encontré frio. En aquel lugar mis padres se encontraban con una sonrisa misterios.

-Me alegro que hayas vuelto a casa Miku –Padre saludó sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Vine lo antes posible cuando escuché su llamado, ¿Hay algo que debo saber? –Pregunté con seriedad.

-De hecho si lo hay... –Me tensé al escuchar su tono de voz.

El cual era como si se hubiera sacado la lotería...

-Tu madre y yo, hemos arreglado un compromiso con el hijo de nuestros mejores camaradas. Miku te casarás en 8 meses. –Ahora entiendo su sonrisa.

Quién diría que mi vida estaría condenada después de aquella noticia.

Luka Pov.

-¿Eh? ¿Conseguiste entradas para una pista de hielo? –Mi hermanastra había colocado en mi escritorio dos entradas de una nueva pista de hielo que se abrió hace unos días.

-Así es, ¿no es genial? –Cuando dijo eso, miré detenidamente aquello que me dio.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste? –Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Bueno un amigo me debía un favor, me enteré poco después que él trabaja en esa pista, así que le cobré el favor por cuatro entradas –Respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-Me pregunto qué clase de favor le hiciste a él –Miré con cierta desconfianza a mi hermanastra.

-Le ayudé con un amigo tuyo. –Pero el único amigo varón que tengo es Kaito. –Gackupo-chan en verdad fue flechado por el chico que come helado los 365 días del año.

-¡¿Kaito-kun es gay?! ¡¿Gackupo-kun es gay?! –Mi sorpresa era clara en mi rostro.

-Baja la voz hermanita, recuerda que tenemos unos padres homofóbicos –Me calló rudamente, Lily.

Vivir en una familia donde tus padres son homofóbicos, es lo peor que nos pudo haber ocurrido. Sentarnos en "familia" a la hora de cenar y escuchar todas las obscenidades que dicen sobre los homosexuales, es como llevarte al lugar de tu fusilamiento.

Cada que terminaban aquellas cenas, nos encerrábamos en la habitación de alguna de nosotras y llorábamos en los brazos de la otra, por el dolor de los insultos. Aunque nuestros padres no supieran sobre nuestras preferencias, dolía recibir indirectamente aquellas palabras crueles.

-Lo siento en verdad, pero es sorprendente –Dije con cierta pena en mi voz. –En fin, ¿Por qué dos entradas?

-Pensé que eras inteligente –Se burló de mi con descaro. -¿Qué no se te vino a la cabeza invitar a Hatsune-chan?

-Pero apenas la conozco, ¿No será algo precipitado? –Mi inseguridad salió al frote.

-Cuando te gusta alguien, debes hacer todo lo posible para acercarte a esa persona. –Podría decirse que mi hermanastra es algo experimentada en el terreno sobre el amor... Eh, espera.

-Hatsune-san no me gusta, solo quiero llevar una relación de amistad –Lily sonrió picara nuevamente.

-Primera fase es la negación. Dejaré que lo razones un poco más, buenas noches Lu. –Le desee las buenas noches antes de que ella saliera de mi habitación.

-Ella no me gusta o ¿Si?, Arg maldita Lily, en cuestión de segundos ella hizo mi cabeza un lío –Murmuré con resignación.

Después de quemar mi cabeza con todo tipo de pensamientos, decidí que lo mejor era dormir y buscar a Hatsune-san para preguntarle mañana en la mañana sobre esta invitación a la pista de hielo.

...

El amanecer llegó muy rápido para mi gusto, sin demorar más, empecé a vestirme para la jornada escolar.

No tardé demasiado, en cuanto salí de mi habitación me dirigí a la cocina a tomar mí sagrado alimento.

-Buenos días... –Dije educadamente al ver mis padres y a mi hermanastra, desayunando en completo silencio.

-Buenos días Luka –Respondieron a mi saludo mis padres.

Mi hermanastra solo sonrió desde su lugar, imité su gesto.

-Aquí tiene Luka-sama –Mi mucama tendió mi plato enfrente de mí.

-Gracias Akita-san –Agradecí cordialmente por el desayuno.

Akita Neru, Rubia con coleta de lado de ojos amarillos. Es solamente un año mayor que yo, pero es demasiado madura para su edad.

Cuando terminé mi desayuno, mi hermanastra se ofreció llevarme a la escuela, ya que pasaría por mi cuñada.

-Buenos días, ustedes dos~ -Saludó Gumi con energía al momento de subirse en el asiento de copiloto.

Tuve que desviar mi mirada, cuando ellas se besaron como saludo.

-Gumi ¿Te gustaría tener una cita doble? –De la nada Lily preguntó a su novia hiperactiva.

-¿Con Gackupo-nii y Kaito-kun? –Espero que esa rubia no esté planeando decirle.

-No, con Luka y Hatsune-san -¡Ella lo dijo! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Miré con expectación a mi cuñada, esperando alguna respuesta o pregunta incomoda.

-¿Estás saliendo con Miku-chan? –Su cara era de total confusión.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ella ni me gusta! –Negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza.

-Aún, recuerda que estas en primera fase –Fruncí el ceño al recordar lo dicho por mi hermanastra.

-Cambiando de tema, por supuesto que iré, será divertido –Exclamó con emoción mi cuñada. -¿Y adonde iremos? –Preguntó nuevamente.

-A la pista de hielo en donde trabaja tu hermano –Respondió suavemente mi hermanastra.

-¡Fabuloso! –Exclamó con extrema felicidad Gumi.

Después de aquello dicho, no presté atención a la conversación de la pareja empalagosa. En cuanto fijé mi mirada hacia la ventana, supe que el recorrido había terminado.

-Nos vemos en la tarde onee-san y por favor no te saltes las clases –Esa fue mi despedida antes de salir del auto.

-¡No prometo nada! –Fue lo último que escuché, cuando estaba a punto de ingresar al edificio y dar búsqueda a la chica que acabo de conocer.

No tardé mucho en encontrarla, pero algo no andaba bien, su aura era diferente al de ayer, su rostro no mostraba nada.

Era como si fuera un contenedor vacio. Sin dudar ni un segundo, me acerqué a ella con preocupación clara en mi rostro.

-¿Hatsune-san? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Al escuchar su nombre dejar mis labios, se giró hacia mí con lentitud.

-Megurine-san, buenos días –Sonrió falsamente, lo sé porque solía hacer lo mismo.

-Odio a las personas que sonríen con falsedad –Al parecer mi respuesta la dejó anonadada.

-¿Quieres que ande por ahí sonriendo, cuando en verdad no estoy bien? –Preguntó con molestia. -¡Nada de lo que haga evitará en lo que me metieron mis padres! –Retrocedí un poco ante su voz. -¡Ellos solo acaban de arruinar mi vida!

-Hatsune-san... –Ella iba a escapar, oh no, no lo permitiré.

Había capturado a tiempo su muñeca.

-¿Qué haces? En este momento solo quiero estar sola –Forcejeó conmigo para que la soltara. –Suéltame de inmediato, Megurine-san

Negué con mi cabeza ante su respuesta, en verdad que no quería soltarla. Con un suspiro la jalé, mientras caminaba hacia un lugar escondido de la escuela.

-¿A dónde me llevas? -Preguntó, pero no respondí.

La guíe hasta mi lugar favorito, el cual era un pequeño kiosco muy bien escondido de la escuela.

-Es hermoso... –Susurró con fascinación, mi nueva amiga.

-Siempre vengo aquí a desahogarme, así que pensé que sería un buen lugar para que lo hicieras también. –Respondí al momento de sentarme en una pequeña banca que había en aquel lugar.

Con una sonrisa leve, palmee el sitio al lado de mí. Miku de inmediato se sentó en ese sitio.

-Me gusta estar aquí y ver las nubes volar libremente –Hice conversación para romper el tenso silencio que nos invadió.

-Como me gustaría ser libre como ellas... –La chica que estaba sentada a un lado de mí, agachó su cabeza.

Miku Pov.

El estar junto a ella, me llena de paz. Por un momento descanso de los sentimientos negativos que invaden mi sistema, pero sin quererlo, ellos vuelven a mí en un segundo.

-Hatsune-san, aunque apenas nos conocemos, me preocupo por ti –Una pequeña lágrima sentí que se deslizó por mi mejilla. –Si estás en un problema, déjame ayudarte.

Un nudo en mi garganta nuevamente apareció, aquel cuando mis padres me dijeron que me comprometieron.

-No hay nada en que puedas ayudarme, Megurine-san. Es imposible que alguien me ayude. –Respondí con la voz rota.

-¿Qué tan grave es? –Preguntó nuevamente con mayor preocupación.

-Mis padres me quitaron mi libertad... Megurine-san... Voy a casarme dentro de 8 meses. –El llanto sucumbió en mí.

Sentí los sollozos desgarrar mi garganta, pequeños temblores los acompañaron.

Pero estos pararon al sentir unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

-¿M-megurine-san? –Exclamé entre vergüenza y sorpresa.

-Solo calla y déjalo ir, estaré aquí sosteniéndote fuertemente... –Susurró con dulzura mi superiora.

Me alegro de que haya personas como Megurine Luka, en este mundo lleno de crueldad.

_CONTINUARA..._


	6. Crush

¡La desaparecida ha aparecido! (?) Bueno perdón mi ausencia, estaba en bloqueo de inspiración, mi negitoro no llegaba a mi kokoro, no cuando ahora tengo otro amor. *Queendrama* Seiyuus, idols, lindos trajes, nueve chicas, ships, etc. Dejando de lado mis cosas randoms, les dejo el capitulo de esta historia.

Onegai dejen review para seguir con esta dramática y romantica historia *Mano al kokoro*

Pd: Mi inspiracion llegó al escuchar la canción de Azu- For you, deberian escucharla para sentir la emocion.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

05 Crush

Miku Pov.

Un silencio cómodo nos invadió cuando nos separarnos de aquel abrazo reconfortante. Al momento de dirigir mi mirada hacia la chica sentada al lado de mí, su mirada azul cristalino se encontró con la mía.

-Ne, Hatsune-san, ¿Te gustaría ir a alguna parte conmigo? –Preguntó con cierta timidez.

-¿Alguna parte? –Repetí su pregunta, sin saber a qué se refería.

-Sí, es mi plan de tratar todo lo imposible para volver a ver tu sonrisa.

Sentí de un momento a otro mis mejillas calentarse.

-Uhm... Si acepto..., ¿A dónde iríamos? –Pregunté recelosa.

-Oh, mi hermanastra me regaló unas entradas para la nueva pista de hielo que abrieron. –Del bolsillo de su saco blanco, sacó dos entradas.

-N-nunca he patinado en mi vida... –Susurré con vergüenza.

-Yo te enseñaré, así que no te preocupes por eso –Sonrió levemente.

-Si tú me enseñarás, entonces acepto. –Respondí.

-¡Fantástico!, ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en ese lugar a las 6:00 pm? –Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Estaré ahí.

-Lleva ropa cómoda que te brinda calor. Oh, debo irme, prometí ayudar a Meiko con la limpieza.

-Nos vemos después. –Me despedí de ella.

Megurine-san solo sonrió y se fue a hacer lo que había dicho.

Por un momento mis preocupaciones se habían ido cuando miré a Megurine-san acercarse hacia mí, pero estas volvieron de inmediato al perder su presencia.

-¿Cuándo podré liberarme de la jaula? –Pregunté a la nada.

La única respuesta que cruzaba en mi mente era _la muerte. _

Pero sé que no tendré las suficientes agallas para hacerlo, así que lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme y dejar que mis padres hagan lo que quieran con mi vida...

Luka Pov.

-Hiciste caso omiso a mi advertencia. –Fue el saludo que recibí por parte de mi mejor amiga.

-Hola a ti también. –Dije con sarcasmo.

Meiko solo se cruzó de brazos.

-Volveré a preguntarte, ¿Por qué tanto interés en Hatsune-san? –Bufé con molestia ante su pregunta.

-Pareciera como si estuvieras celosa. –Meiko solo desvió su mirada. –Si en verdad quieres saber el por qué mi interés hacia aquella chica, Bien te lo diré.

Dudé un momento, pero en verdad que me molestaba la actitud de mi amiga.

-Creo que me atrae Hatsune-san. –Dije con total sinceridad.

-No puede atraerte, ¡Sufrirás estando a su lado!

-¿Lo dices por la sociedad? O ¿Por mis padres?, Meiko ambas sabemos que no me importa ninguna de las dos. –Fruncí el ceño.

-¿No te pusiste a pensar que ella tal vez te esté usando para el beneficio de su padre? -Suspiré con exasperación.

-No me la dejas fácil... Además ¿Por qué tanta histeria por convivir con alguien más? Te puedo que asegurar que Miku no es ese tipo de persona.

-Vaya hasta ya le dices por su nombre. –Rodó sus ojos. –Y a tu pregunta anterior solo estoy preocupada por ti, si algo sale mal, te verás involucrada y eso es lo que no quiero.

-No debes preocuparte por mí, puedo defenderme yo sola.

-Eso mismo dijiste _aquella vez_, pero cuando tu padre te... –La interrumpí con brusquedad.

-¡No lo menciones! –Grité muy fuera de mí. –En verdad Meiko, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

-Aléjate de ella, solo te causará problemas y tú ya tienes con los tuyos.

-¿Qué pasará si no lo hago? –La reté.

-No estaré ahí cuando me necesites.

-Muy bien. Perfecto Meiko, perfecto, gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que tipo de amiga eres.

Sin recibir alguna respuesta, me alejé de ella.

En cuanto pasaron las horas, el timbre sonó para dar comienzo al receso. Veía a los demás alumnos platicar entre si, al contrario de mí que me encontraba sola, bebiendo mi jugo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Por qué la ceja fruncida? –Preguntó una voz masculina.

-¿Tanto se me nota? –Pregunté de vuelta.

-Por supuesto. Cuéntame que fue lo que pasó, parece como si hubieras tenido una pelea con Meiko-chan.

El chico que se encontraba enfrente de mí era nada más ni nada menos que Shion Kaito, mi otro amigo de la infancia y el novio del amigo de mi hermanastra.

-Así fue. –Respondí cuando solté un suspiro.

-¿Podrías decírmelo? –Sonrió levemente.

Con resignación le conté todo. Al terminar mi relato, el me miró con genuina sorpresa.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Meiko-chan. –Alcé una ceja. –Pero a la vez no, sé que está preocupada por ti y entiendo. Creo que debe dejarte comer tus propios errores.

-Estoy muy segura que lo que estoy haciendo no es un error. –Dije rápidamente.

-Entonces sigue adelante.

-No planeaba detenerme. –Sonreí de medio lado. –Aunque todos estuvieran en mi contra.

-Me gusta tu actitud Megurine.

Miku Pov.

Finalmente me encontraba aquí afuera de la pista de patinaje y no veía por ningún lado a Megurine-san o a Gumi-chan.

Miré mi reloj de muñeca por cuarta vez.

-¡Miku-chan!~ -La voz de Gumi-chan me hizo saltar. -¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Mi nueva amiga se acercaba a mí junto a su novia y a Megurine-san.

Ahora que las veo de cerca...

Gumi-chan vestía un sweater color naranja junto a un pantalón negro y unos tenis blancos.

Masuda-san una camisa de cuello de tortuga color blanca, pantalón negro y unas botas del mismo color.

Y por último Megurine- san vestía una camisa igual a la de Masuda-san a excepción del color que era negra, pantalón blanco y tenis negros.

-Será mejor que entremos. –Sugirió Masuda-san.

Sin más le entregamos nuestras entradas a la chica que estaba en la puerta y nos adentramos al lugar.

Escogimos las zapatillas que nos servirían para el hielo y fuimos hacia la gran pista.

-Bien, vamos Hatsune-san... –Miré por un momento el hielo que estaba enfrente de mí. –No tienes por qué preocuparte, cierto caerás algunas veces, pero si te esfuerzas lo lograrás.

Aquellas lindas palabras de apoyo me hicieron sonreír.

-Yo te sostendré. –Megurine-san extendió su mano derecha hacia mí.

-Confío en ti. –Tomé la mano extendida.

La chica enfrente de mi comenzó a llevarme hacia el centro de la pista con dificultad, ya que mis piernas temblaban.

-Primero que nada tienes que tener buen equilibrio. –Asentí a sus palabras. –Bien, ahora lentamente te guiaré.

Esta vez tomó mis dos manos entre las suyas, Megurine-san con lentitud dio pasos hacia atrás, mirando cada 10 segundos hacia atrás.

Al hacer esto por unos cuantos minutos, pude estabilizar mi equilibrio.

-Te soltaré, ¿Bien? –Por un momento el pánico me invadió. –No te preocupes, dijiste que confiabas en mi ¿No?

-S-Si. –Respondí con nervios.

-Vamos... –Soltó mis manos. –Me alejaré unos cuantos pasos y tu vendrás hacia mí, ¿Te parece bien?

-No te alejes demasiado.

-No lo haré. –Rió suavemente.

Seguí las indicaciones que me dio. Cuando estaba a punto de acercarme por fin a ella, perdí el equilibrio...

Pensé que me caería al hielo, pero una suave tomó a tiempo mi antebrazo, acercándome a su cuerpo.

-Te tengo. –Unos brazos delgados habían rodeado mi cintura.

-G-Gracias.

Gracias a su acción, nuestros rostros habían quedado muy cerca.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan buena en esto? –Pregunté.

-Bueno, solía bailar sobre el hielo e ir a competencias. –Respondió.

-¿Ya no lo haces? –Pregunté nuevamente.

-Me dejó de interesar al saber que era solo un desperdicio de mi tiempo. –Desvió su mirada.

Estas mintiendo ¿Verdad?, lo sé porque tu voz sonó rota de tan solo decirlo.

-Luka... –Ella volvió a mirarme con sorpresa en sus ojos, aquella emoción que trataba de ocultar su verdadero sentimiento. –Tú en verdad no quisiste decir eso, ¿Verdad?

-Yo...

Por favor dime que es lo que te atormenta, no quiero ver esos ojos azules bañados en tristeza y melancolía.

¡Dime lo que en verdad sientes!

_CONTINUARÁ..._


End file.
